Rewards
by SecondSilk
Summary: 20 minutes with Angel. Angel gets a strange visitor and learns a little of what he had been doing at Wolfram and Hart. Crossover with His Dark Materials.


20 Minutes with Angel Challenge.

Rewards

By Rose Williams.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated 'stuff' belong to Joss Whedon and all associated people (and organizations). His Dark Materials and all associated 'stuff' belong to Phillip Pullman and all associated people (and organizations).

Author's Notes: This is the 'third' crossover between His Dark Materials and the Buffy-Angel-verses. They are internally consistent, and may take part after or before particular stories. But mostly they are stand alone fics. Every 20 Minute challenge (from Twisting the Hellmouth and Jinni) will get one.

* * *

Angel was having a bad day. Harmony had tried to spice his blood with cinnamon. Apart from doing strange things to the texture, it reminded him forcibly of Cordelia. He liked thinking about her less than he liked thinking about Connor, Buffy or Spike.

Spike was currently causing a lot of trouble by pacing around Angel's office, occasionally through the furniture to remind his sire that he couldn't be hit.

The speakerphone crackled to life.

"There's an Angel here to see you," the building receptionist said.

"I'm Angel," Angel said. He hated having to explain that to people.

"No, I have an Angel here to see you," the voice said.

Sighing Angel said, "Send him up." It couldn't possibly do any harm.

Spike mimicked his tone of voice with a facial expression, earning another grimace.

"Her, sir."

"Whatever," Angel growled. He just wanted a decent glass of blood and a change to sit in the dark and quiet.

Spike was back on to his topic of the day when the meeting guest arrived by popping into the room.

"I wish I could do that," Spike said.

The figure that stood before them was more than Angel had ever thought possible. She didn't seem to be there, except that she was more than he was. Angel thought there was something he was supposed to understand about that and the sculpted form of the naked figure.

"I wish to speak to the Vampire alone," she said.

"I'd like to hear what you have to say about yourself," Spike said. His cocky attitude was obviously hiding insecurities. Angel felt a thrill of superiority. The figure raised an arm and punched Spike in the jaw. There was a moment where he looked shocked before he fell, unconscious into the couch. Only his feet were visible.

"That was the best thing that had happened to me all day," Angel said. "But it's not enough for me to trust you."

"I am an angel," the figure said.

Angel, himself, was suddenly able to see wings sprouting from the figures back. They seemed to be the way that the human body was supposed to be – like everyone else was inadequate.

"My name is Xaphania," she said. "I am the guardian of this world."

"What about heaven?" Angel asked. He knew that it exists.

"It is not what it was. There is a boy who knows the story that you would understand."

"And you want me to protect him," Angel finished.

Xaphania looked confused. "No, we will protect him. We wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"For what you have done here. I know this entity you answer to. And I know all that you did to claim it. The Republic of Heaven is to be built on earth, but it must be built by the people themselves. It cannot be bought, not at any selfish price. You have made it possible, you have given others the change to build the world they want. It is a precious gift to us. We can give you one for yourself, as well."

Angel stared at the figure before him. He wasn't sure that anything else could be like that, except a being who would not lie about what she had said. But Cordelia had claimed to be a higher power. And he had given Connor up, surely he had paid for the opportunity, or whatever they were talking about.

But he liked the thought that what he had been with Wolfram and Hart wasn't all bad. Maybe it was enough that the world was still here and most people still had no idea about what went bump in the night.

"Give me what for myself?" he asked.

He had learnt that, working for an evil law firm; always read the fine print.

"A gift. Or a chance to go on and do more. We know what you want to ask us for, and we can give you that."

"Cordelia?"

"Her second chance can be yours, and maybe heaven's as well."

To have Cordelia back would be nice, he thought.

"What do I have to do for this?"

"What you've done," Xaphania said. "You have to keep the world safe so the people here can build their heaven. That's what this is all for. Do you want Cordelia back?"

"Yes."

"Then it is done."


End file.
